AAC Case File 3: Tuxedo Dust
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: The inner senshi hire the AAC to destroy the rose flinging moron, Tuxedo Mask.  Their choice of hitman...  Gene Starwind of Outlaw Star.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We don't own Sailormoon or Outlaw Star. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assasin Corps Official Report**  
**Case #3: Tuxedo Dust**

The Client: All of the Inner Senshi (Sailormoon)

* * *

The Hit: Chiba Mamoru (Sailormoon)

* * *

The Intro:  
_Okay, assassinating Mamoru could get us flamed by every Sailor Moon fan out there, but we have a _very _good reason._

_(See: Usagi in a telephone booth, crying her EYES OUT BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE DUMPED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")_

_Does _**THIS** _ring a bell?????_

_Despite the strong faces Usagi's friends put on, they were EXTREMELY upset over little Mamo-chan's betrayal. They knew Usagi would be better off without the constant worry of Mamoru dumping her out of the blue, being brainwashed or forgetting her altogether. They also knew the only way for Usagi to get over the lout was for him to die. Enter the Anime Assassin Corps._

* * *

The Hitman: Captain of the _Outlaw Star_ and a member of one of the three powers in space...  
**He is the Outlaw Gene Starwind!!!!**

* * *

_**The Starwind Report**_  
By Gene Starwind

At first, I doubted the validity of a 40,000 wong job, especially when Kawaii told me it was for ONE guy. Who would pay over 80,000 wong to have one guy taken out of the picture? Ah, I guess I shouldn't be asking details. It is _40,000 WONG_.

It was just my luck that the target's schedule was thrown off by the arrival of a young girl with the strangest hairstyle I've ever seen. She managed to get the target to take her shopping. I followed them around for what seemed to be an eternity. That girl was impossible. She wouldn't leave his side for anything. I just needed one shot, three seconds tops and I was denied at every turn.

"Having trouble with the odango atama?" asked a blond guy who pulled up next to me on a motorcycle. Before I could answer he flicked a small red chip at me. It was one of the Anime Assasin Corps Medallions. He smiled. "I'll take care of her. Do your job."

"Uh,... right." Riveting, wasn't it?

He shot his cycle over to the target and the girlfriend. I'm not sure what my ally said to the girl, but she hopped on the bike behind him and they sped off.

"Haruka! Wait!" the target yelled, running a few steps after the vehicle.

_That's my cue!_ "Mamoru! Chiba Mamoru!" I stepped out into the street behind him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I guess it's only fair that I introduce myself. Gene Starwind," I replied.

"What do you want?" Now, he was begining to look scared.

"That's easy." I pulled out my blaster. "Take a guess."

You know, I'm glad the AAC is so well informed. Hime warned me the target might try just the trick he did. As if a tuxedo and a walking stick were really scary. I've been up against pirate magic. Sheesh!

He flung a rose at me, which I _wasn't_ expecting but it had the impact of doubling me over with laughter. His face actually dropped.

"What is the purpose of your evil scheme? The world is too precious to be fouled up by the negative aura of violence."

_Was this guy for real?_ "Listen, it's nothing personal. I've just got 40,000 wong riding on you and that will take me up to a nice sum even after all my expenses."

"Let me get this straight. There's a contract out on my life?" Wasn't he just the brightest star in the sky? I nodded. "But... why?"

"Don't know. Don't care, but I do want to get this over with, if you don't mind."

"You can't." Can't is one word that is NOT in Gene Starwind's vocabulary.

"Sure." The blast caught him in the chest. Who knew such a light blast could cause ANY species to turn to dust? Now, for my money...

**Mission accomplished: March 4, 2001**


End file.
